Heaven's Spawn
by CountDimentio
Summary: Victor embarks on a journey to seek out Iracebeth and avenge the death of his parents. However, there seems to be some people who still believe in the Red Queen and prove to be difficult... Stayne/Tarrant Love child alert Sequel to Hell's Love
1. The Journey

AN: YES. I MADE A SEQUAL. GOT A PROBLEM?

Anywho, remember the little kid? The Stayne/Tarrant love child? Yeah, that's Victor. If you don't get the reference, go check out my name on my DA page…

SO, Victor's all grown up now… and he looks almost exactly like Stayne… His eyes are just BRIGHT green… and his eyebrows are quite wispy…

* * *

Striding down the dark halls of Marmoreal, his boots seemed to make no noise at all. His black hair shifted ever so slightly as a breeze rolled in from one of the open windows. With the chalk white armor he sported, the man could almost be pegged for his father. The only thing that gave him away were those piercing green eyes… If one looked close enough, it would be revealed that his eyebrows were quite wispy, though short in length. A sword at his hip, the man slipped around the corner, making sure no one saw him. Finally, he reached the stables. Horses raised their heads to get a good look at him as he strode down the length of the building to one steed in particular. A black horse, extremely tall for the average horse, shook it's mane and shifted to the far end of its stall at the man's presence. "Victor? What are you doing up at this time of night?" the animal groaned at him.

Victor motioned for the steed to come closer, looking around for anyone who might've followed him. The horse, now curious, strode over to him and gently pushed open the stall door. "Come for a late night ride? You're father used to do that a lot, you know… You're a lot like him…" The boy guided the horse to a certain section of the stables, gearing the steed up in the required riding gear plus armor. The horse pawed a bit at the ground, studying the armor. "Isn't this the same armor Stayne had me wear?" it asked. Victor nodded, mounting the horse. "Just where do you intend on going anyway? With all the precautions you're taking, I can guess that it's probably no place for a seventeen year old to be traveling to…" The boy scowled a bit and rode out of the stables.

"I do believe that's where he is going…"

The two stopped dead and turned around. Leaning on the open stable door was none other than Mirana. Her age was finally beginning to show. Tiny, thin wrinkles were scattered about her face and a good chunk of her gorgeous blonde hair had turned gray. Even though she held herself both elegantly and innocently, her aura was one of wisdom and maybe even regret. "If you do intend to search for who I think you're searching for, then I would stop by your parent's grave… They might be able to tell you something…" Mirana said, smiling. "I wish you luck…" With that she pretty much disappeared, slipping into the darkness.

Boy and steed, both frozen for a bit afterwards. Victor then turned the horse towards the gates of Marmoreal and tapped his heels against the beast's sides. The animal burst forward, galloping through the gates and to the outside world beyond.

* * *

Up in the confines of heaven, two angels stirred. One with flame orange hair parted the clouds and both gazed down at a particular human upon the Earth. The one with the piercing green eyes. "I must admit darling, he looks almost EXACTLY like you… The only things that are different are those gorgeous eyes and wispy eyebrows…" the angel said, smiling. Beside him, an ebony angel sat on a fluff of cloud.

"Yes, but he has your spunk… That instinct to leap without looking… That's you right there, Tarrant."

The flame haired angel glanced at his companion, not sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. Rolling his eyes, he softly scoffed and returned his gaze to the boy below. "No matter who he's most like, it seems he requires some help from us… I suggest we be good parents and help him out…" With that, the two angels leapt up from their places and soared down to the planet below…

* * *

Victor pushed the horse to gallop faster once he spied the rejuvenated Hightopp village. He caught a glimpse of the thicket in the graveyard and smirked. Leaping over the graveyard fence, the horse skidded to a halt before the thicket of still phosphorescent flowers. The boy dismounted and strode over to the web of flowers. A few of the vines parted, letting him through. Within were the two marble statues. Neither of them were damaged in any way at all. In fact, they looked brand new.

The statues of his parents had once again changed position. With one arm, the two held each other close. Yet, with their free hands, the two reached out to the newcomer, inviting him into the group hug. Victor smiled and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around both statues as if they were real. Suddenly, there was a bright light and the cold stone turned to warm flesh. Ilosovic ad Tarrant looked over at their spawn, smiling. "So you return…" Stayne said, looking his son over. "In my armor, no less…"

The boy smiled and ran a hand across the breast plate of his armor. "It fits great, actually…" Victor then shifted his weight onto the opposite foot, now getting serious. "However, I need your help with something… I need to find someone…" Tarrant, having the ability to find anyone in the world with simple objects, picked a flower from nearby and nodded, staring into it. "I need to know where Iracebeth is…"

* * *

AN: OH YEAH

VICTOR'S GONNA KICK THE RED QUEEN'S ASS

GO VICTOR

GO VICTOR

GO VICTOR

YOU ROCK

IT'S YOUR UNBIRTHDAY


	2. After The Queen

AN: Btw, for those who don't get it yet (NO SHOYS, I'M NOT PICKING ON YOU), the marble statues are the physical remnants of Stayne and Tarrant. At night, the two can inhabit said statues and interact with the living world. But only at night… Hence why the statues are left in different positions every morning. (PICK PICK PICK) So yeah… Almost word for word of what I explained to Shoys… (PICKY PICK PICKIDDY) Yes, I'm quite sane today… (HAW HAW, I LAUGH AT JOO FOR NOT GETTING IT!)

* * *

Tarrant stared up at his son with almost astonishment. "Iracebeth? Whatever do you what to find HER for?" Victor clenched his fists tightly at the thought of the woman, silently gritting his teeth together. "Very well…" the hatter grumbled, looking back down at the moonflower. Something began to stir within the elegant petals and what looked like liquid silver filled the base of the flower all the way up to the brim. Upon the silver was a kind of reflection into another scene. What looked like a bustling tavern…

The silver projected the scene unfolding within the tavern. A group of burly, drunk men sat at the bar, gulping down spirits. Behind the bar, polishing a cup with a rag, was a gorgeous, young-looking woman. Red hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached her waist. Her face, oddly pale, showed signs of what seemed to be regret. "Is that..?" Victor glanced at his now astonished father, the origin of the confused whisper. "That couldn't be Iracebeth… Could it?"

The ginger-haired woman brushed what looked like dust from her simple, black dress and fumbled with her necklace. What looked like a heart pendant turned out to be an eye patch. She'd apparently poked a hole in it and kept it on a chain. She traced the edges of the stiff, black cloth and sighed. "What's that you've got there?" one of the drunkards called to her. "Mind if I take a look?" His friends giggled amongst each other, knowing he wasn't interested in the pendant at all.

"Yeah! Get her drunk while you're at it!"

"Cop a feel!"

The whispers of the group helped fuel the drunkards confidence, meanwhile poor Iracebeth was backing away. "Come on! We won't bite!" he cried out, attempting to climb over the bar. One of the men in the group grabbing the former Queen's sleeve and tried to pull her closer. She screamed with fright, slapping his hand away, and tried to flee. However, she only found herself trapped.

"ASHIRA! MONTAGOU!"

As if on cue, two people burst out into the room from the kitchen door. A young looking boy, Montagou, and what seemed to be a sorceress, Ashira. Montagou cracked his knuckles and slinked over to the bar, his ghastly aura leaving the men breathless. "You know, it's good etiquette not to force a lady into something she refuses to do…" he growled. The men let go of Iracebeth and shuffled away from the boy, obviously terrified. The ginger woman shifted close to Montagou, gently hugging him.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

The drunk group began heading for the door as Montagou escorted Iracebeth to the back room. That's was Ashira stopped them. "Hold on. I'm not done with you guys yet…" The door mysteriously locked, causing the men to freeze up with fear. "You tried to violate our Queen. Such acts are filed as treason and assault." She hissed. "The punishments for both are death… according to the Queen…"

The scene then faded as the silvery liquid sank back into the moonflower's petals. The trio were dead silent for what seemed like forever. Tarrant turned to his son, a questioning look on his face. "Please tell me you're not going after her…" he asked. Victor shook his head. "Then why did you want to know where she is?"

"To tell the truth, I wish to end her myself…"

Tarrant scoffed. "Then you are going after her! Why'd you lie!" he hissed, hands on his hips. Stayne, whom was in between them, felt a bit nervous and worried that the Hatter would revert to his Scottish self. Such a sight was not at all pretty.

"You told me not to tell you…"

With that, Victor left the thicket, armor clinking as he did. Stayne glanced at Tarrant, whom was staring at the place their son had just been. Sighing, he followed after him…

Victor mounted Ilosovic's steed, not noticing how his father had followed. He tapped the horse's sides with his heels and, at a maintained trot, headed out of the graveyard. "Wait." The voice caused the horse to stop involuntary and turn around. Frustrated, Victor grit his teeth and looked down at his father's angelic figure. "I know your mother probably wouldn't like this, but…" The spirit sighed and glanced at the ground. "…I'd like to join you…"

The boy smiled and held his hand out for Stayne to take. The knave smirked. "No need…" he said, dismissing the action with a wave of his hand. "I have my own way of transportation…" With that, his great black wings unfurled and he leapt into the air, gaining altitude. Victor scoffed, jealous of his father's ability.

"Show off…" he whispered.

Turning, his kicked the horse's sides, causing them to have a sudden burst of speed. Together, father and son left the Hightopp village and headed for the outskirts of Underland…

* * *

AN: OH YES.

THEY'RE GOING FOR IT.

THEY'RE GONNA KICK SOME ASS.

OH YEAH.

JOY.

HAPPY TIME.


End file.
